


Orange Lily

by ifroggie



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 4: The Battle of the Labyrinth (Percy Jackson), Book 5: The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Child of Demeter (Percy Jackson), Happy Nico, Hurt Nico di Angelo, Hurt OC, I can't think of other tags rn, Multi, Persephone Is The Best Sister, Protective OC, Second Titan War (Percy Jackson), Unrequited Crush, badass OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifroggie/pseuds/ifroggie
Summary: " WHY IS YOUR SHIRT INSIDE OUT? "riordanverse [ the titan's curse → the last olympian ]book i / the adventures of the extras





	1. CREDITS

**Author's Note:**

> PART ONE / ORANGE LILY
> 
>  
> 
> "Insult Flower one more time and I'll make sure the flowers on your grave always wilt!"
> 
> "Is he talking about a real flower or the smelly skunk on his shoulder?"
> 
>  
> 
> \---
> 
>  
> 
> why did a life like his have to end in a disaster?  
> especially when he represented life itself.
> 
> why did a life like theirs have to end in a massacre?  
> especially when they represented hope and light.

a book by: @ifroggie [also posted on wattpad]  
with characters created by: @ifroggie [also posted on wattpad]  
based on the book series by: rick riordan  
timeline: the titan's curse, the battle of the labyrinth


	2. PART ONE / JUST A NORMAL SCHOOL DANCE

**V O J I N**

 

                     **MOST OF THE DAYS VOJIN** spent at school, he wondered what his father was thinking about when he enrolled him. As far as he knew, which wasn't much he is still _ten_ , his father―Aron Forst―one day decided he didn't want a young boy tugging at his sleeve every time he was hungry or the fridge was empty.

Aron' solution? A military school in Bar Harbor, about a thousand and three hundred miles away from him. And as if that wasn't enough, let's add a sea and another country in the mix. Well, that was the downside of living in Newfoundland. Honestly, Vojin would have been just fine if he'd been sent to Canada―preferably Quebec so he could work on his French or something.

But at least one good thing came out of this move. He met a pair of the most peculiar siblings, the Di Angelo's.

Bianca was two years older than her brother, Nico, but they still discovered they had lots in common. She was the only one allowed to touch his hair, sometimes going to class with a braid or two woven amidst his golden locks.

( Not that he minded. )

Nico, on the other hand, had taken a liking to him almost immediately. And so did Vojin. The two boys sat next to each other in class, studied together, Bianca was there too sometimes, and their rooms were opposite of each other. Nico had even initiated him to his favorite game; _Mythomagic_.

Vojin wasn't very excited to learn the card game. But seeing the way Nico's eyes sparkled and the way his smile reached his ears and made that one dimple visible for the world to see...

( He had to excuse himself to run to the bathroom. His tummy was acting funny. )

It was the most fun he has had in a really long time. He wished those three months he had spent with the siblings would grow to years. But first, they'd have to get through one dreadful night called; _Winter Dance._

And so, here he was. Surrounded by a bunch of loud and obnoxious children, older and younger than him, releasing their pent up energy at the school party. He found that the girls looked particularly crazy running around and squealing like banshees. As if the gothic castle wasn't creepy enough.

Vojin was lying across two chairs, his head on his best friend's lap. Said best friend, was absent-mindedly weaving his fingers in his hair while he rambled about whatever came to his mind to his sister, who―bless her soul―was listening to his every word.

Said sister, nudged Vojin to move his legs when their other friend, Grover, came to them carrying awkwardly four cups with juice all while trying to walk in a straight line. Bianca stood up and took the cups from his hands and passed them to Vojin and Nico. Not wanting to mess up his favorite shirt, Vojin sat up on his chair and accepted the cup from Bianca.

Still, Vojin bored out of his mind, leaned his head on Nico's shoulder. He had to slide down the chair a little since Nico was a tad shorter than him.

He was mid-yawn when Grover sprung up from his seat as if he was hit by electricity. Vojin, startled head-butted Nico's chin, who groaned in surprise. Bianca also turned to look hearing her brother in pain.

"Everything alright, Grover?" Bianca asked, her brows furrowed in worry.

Grover nodded, a nervous smile playing on his quivering lips. "Yes, I, uh, uhh, I just gotta go to the, uhh, bathroom real quick." He pointed somewhere behind him and nodded again as if accepting the excuse.

Vojin and Nico shared a confused look. "Okay... Have fun?" The former said.

Grover glanced around like he was trying to spot a paparazzi and whirled around to the three, "Stay here."

And he was walking away faster than he's ever seen him move before. The boys shared another look and shrugged before assuming their previous positions. Nico fiddled with his Mythomagic cards and Vojin was leaning his head on his shoulder. In the end, Vojin took some of Nico's cards and examined the pictures of the gods and monsters on them.

His eyes lingered a bit on Persephone, taking in the beautifully drawn girl. The picture was split in half. One was surrounded by flowers and sunshine, the goddess with blonde hair, a flower crown, eyes open and green, and a gentle smile. The other had her with black hair, a silver crown, eyes closed, no smile and shadows along with pomegranates around her. Under that picture were her stats but he didn't care.

Vojin felt a chill run down his spine when he looked at the flower side. Something about the girl seemed familiar but he didn't know what.

A sharp sound, coming from somewhere far but not quite, broke him from his staring match with the card. He looked around, brushing his hair behind his right ear as they got in the way. He didn't see the Di Angelo siblings share a look and glance at him curiously.

"Jin?" Nico's voice nearly went to deaf ears but the slight twitch of his lips told him he heard.

"Grover's been gone some time, hasn't he?" Vojin asked instead.

"Now that you mention it," Bianca stood up and looked around too. Both were searching for a tall boy with a red cap, curly hair, and a weird walk.

Nico must've said something that ticked off his sister but with the music and his attention focused on finding Grover, Vojin didn't pay any attention.

Vojin let out a breath when he spotted Grover. The expression on his face though changed from relief to confusion, when he noticed the three new kids beside him. Two black haired kids― a boy and a girl― and a blonde, all three older than him and maybe even Bianca. They talked amongst themselves and because of the music and the yelling around him, Vojin couldn't hear. The kids running around made it also hard for him to try and read their lips―not that he could but he should get credit for trying.

Vojin's eyes met the black haired girl's. She said something and the other three turned in his direction as well.

He quickly realized that they weren't just looking at him. Vojin somehow knew they were looking at Bianca and Nico. He was about to turn to the siblings and tell them of Grover's new friends when he felt a sudden heat on the back of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so you know, the chapter lengths will be short [about 1k each] since i find it easier and less stressful to write them :)


	3. PART ONE / IS THAT A... TAIL?

**V O J I N**

 

                    **DR. THORN'S HETEROCHROMIA ALWAYS FREAKED**  Vojin out. At first, he thought it was cool. Until he got to know the man better. Now, every time he locks eyes with him, Vojin feels like punching him and then running away like a frightened squirrel.

Which, right there in the school gym, with a bunch of screeching girls, murderous boys and indifferent teachers, wasn't the case. Right then and there Vojin felt like he could grab one of those paper streamers and choke him to death. The way the teacher looked at Nico and Bianca only made him angrier.

Vojin narrowed his eyes at Dr. Thorn and smoothly walked to the bickering siblings. His hand rose and gently gripped Nico's left sleeve.

The boy looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Bianca also stopped her ranting and wild hand movements. Vojin turned to them and sent them a small smirk. Which disappeared almost instantly when he realized he'd lost sight of Grover and the weird trio.

Trying not to alert his friends, he looked left and right but nothing.

He opened his mouth to say he'd go grab some more punch, not that they'd drunk the one Grover had brought them earlier, as an excuse to go find Grover. He had some explaining to do.

He never got the chance because, tho and behold, Dr. Thorn materialized behind Bianca and looked down at them with his 'teacher smile'. Vojin's hold on Nico's sleeve tightened. He never liked that smile. What usually followed was detention but this time it wouldn't be. Who gives detention during a school dance anyway?

"Children!" His faux-enthusiastic voice made his insides turn. Vojin stepped closer to Nico and noticed Bianca do the same.

Dr. Thorn extended his arm in the direction of one of the exits, "Come with me please."

He didn't even wait for an answer but waited by the door for them. Bianca and Vojin glanced at each other and at Nico. The way the teacher's eyes glowed when he asked them to follow him left no room for argument.

Bianca wrapped an arm around Nico's shoulders and Vojin moved so much closer to him their arms brushed. They all wore different expressions; Bianca looked nervous, Nico confused and Vojin... Well, according to what Nico would tell him a few days later, the blond boy looked downright scary.

But apparently, Dr. Thorn didn't like waiting much. Because the next thing the trio knew, the older man had grabbed Bianca by the back of her neck, and Nico and Vojin by the back of their jackets. Bianca's hat fell off her head and the cards the boys held in their hands fell to the floor.

Startled, Nico grabbed on Vojin's wrist and gave his sister a scared and confused look.

They reached the end of one of the many dark halls in the castle and Dr. Thorn threw them to the ground like they weighed nothing. Mid-air, Vojin managed to turn his body and act as a cushion for the Di Angelo's. Bianca threw her arms at both boys and drew them close to her. Nico's hands were pale from the tight grip he had on Vojin's shirt and his sister's skirt.

Now all three were scared.

Dr. Thorn smiled a cruel and menacing smile. "Stay here," his voice sounded nothing like a few moments ago. It was deep but also like what Vojin saw in movies or imagined a _monster_ would sound like.

Then, of course, came the tail. A huge scorpion-like tail emerged from the man's shadow and hovered above his head. Dr. Thorn's eyes glowed yellow for a second but returned to―was that even their normal color?―how they were before. He turned his head to the right as if listening to something and smiled again. His eyes landed on the three children and raised his hand, pointer finger to his lips―a sign to stay quiet―and slipped in the shadows.

Vojin took the chance to check on the siblings. Both had gone white from horror and holding onto each other and him as tight as they could. Their eyes were wide and locked to the place where Dr. Thorn had disappeared.

He tensed hearing footsteps.

First, there was a faint glow and then came the boy. Vojin fingers twitched. He recognized him. The boy was in the group that had come in with Grover to the dance. And now he was carrying a... sword? Vojin's hold on the Di Angelo's tightened and he brought them closer to him. As if he could protect them from a dude with a sword.

The boy approached them slowly, lowering the gleaming blade. "It's okay," he said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

_Even if you did, get in line!_ Vojin wanted to say but he found his throat refused to cooperate.

"My name's Percy," he continued. Vojin noticed that under the dim lights of the hallway his hair cast a shadow over his eyes. But it wasn't him or his face that made it impossible to move. It was the sight of two glowing eyes right behind and a few feet above Percy's head.

Bianca seemed to notice it too because Percy whirled around to where they were all looking. He wasn't fast enough though. Something big and black flew from the shadows and struck Percy's shoulder sending the black-haired boy to the wall. He slashed with his sword but to no avail.

A cold laugh which sent chills through Vojin's body echoed through the hall. Nico huddled closer to him.

"Yes, Perseus Jackson," the French accent of Dr. Thorn said. "I know who you are."

Perseus―or Percy, he didn't know, Vojin was confused―attempted to free his shoulder. Vojin squinted his eyes, trying to take a better look at what hit their... savior. It was black as he had guessed and about a foot long. There must have been something in it because Percy looked paler than earlier.

Dr. Thorn stepped into the dim light. If he wasn't concentrating on making sure his friends were okay, Vojin would have heard a small whimper leave Nico's lips.

"Thank you for coming out of the gym," the teacher said. "I hate middle school dances."

( _Well, you and me both,_ Vojin thought but didn't voice it. )

Percy tried to hit the man with his sword but he couldn't. Dr. Thorn cleverly stayed out of reach.

It was like he was seeing things in slow motion.

Vojin noticed Dr. Thorn's eyes twitch in their direction. His eyes went from glaring to wide. He wrapped his arms around Bianca and dragged her down and to his chest. The _thorn_ hit the wall, half an inch from where her face used to be. Bianca yelped and clung onto Vojin.

Vojin was half shocked of what happened half furious of Dr. Thorn almost killing Bianca. He slowly raised his head and with wide green eyes, he glared at the older man. Apparently, something changed on his face because Percy's own eyes widened too and his mouth opened in shock.

"Interesting," Dr. Thorn mumbled. "Anyway, all four of you will come with me. Quietly. Obediently. If you make a single noise, if you call out for help or try to fight, I will show you just how accurately I can throw."


	4. PART ONE / A WALK TO THE WOODS NEVER ENDS WELL

**V O J I N**

 

                     **GETTING DRAGGED AROUND BY A** psycho vice-principal in a dark and old castle has earned a place in the top ten things Vojin was getting tired of. And he didn't even care one of them was injured.

"What are you doing, Jackson? Keep moving!"

Dr. Thorn's voice made him sick.

"It's my shoulder," Percy replied. Indeed, it didn't look good. From the color, Vojin guessed there was something in those thorns. "It burns."

"Bah!" Dr. Thorn exclaimed. "My poison causes me pain. It will not kill you. Walk!"

The man led them down the endless halls and Vojin tried to keep the Di Angelo's as close to him as possible. He even walked between them and Dr. Thorn in case he tried to pull something.

Soon they reached one of the exits that led to the forest at the back of the castle. The cold air hit Vojin like a brick. But he didn't feel cold. Instead, he felt his insides warm up, like all those nights he was back inside and in front of the fireplace playing Mythomagic with Nico or read a book with Bianca.

Vojin sneaked a peek at Percy and raised an eyebrow at the face he was making. It was something between thinking really hard or he was holding back― Nah, it was probably the first one... Right?

Dr. Thorn guided them to the path that led to the cliffs.

Vojin gulped suddenly feeling nervous. He glanced up at the old-fashioned lamplights and remembered the times he and Nico would go out in the woods to play. They usually pretended they were great heroes like Theseus or Alexander the Great or pretended to be the gods from the cards.

But now was not the time to reminisce.

"There is a clearing ahead," Dr. Thorn said. " We will summon your ride."

Vojin's eyes widened. "What ride?" Bianca demanded. "Where are you taking us?"

"Silence, you insufferable girl!" Dr. Thorn retaliated.

"Don't talk to my sister that way." Vojin was impressed by Nico. It wasn't rare that the dark-haired boy would defend his sister when somebody insulted her or mocked her. But to do so in a situation like that.

Vojin's lips lifted to a smirk. He stepped closer to the three and turned only his head to look up at Dr. Thorn. The glare he sent the man's way, Vojin knew, could even scare his grandfather Sieger. And he was one really scary man.

A horrid sound, like a growl, came from Dr. Thorn's throat. But at least, Vojin noticed the slight flinch of his face and wavering in his eyes when he saw Vojin's dark look. Vojin saw out of the corner of his eyes, Bianca pull her brother closer to her while shivering and looking ready to cry.

Nico's outburst didn't phase Dr. Thorn much since he kept walking. As soon as the woods opened up and the cliffs came into view, he commanded them to stop. The sound of the waves hitting the rocks a few hundred feet below them did little to calm Vojin's nerves.

Dr. Thorn pushed all four children to the edge. Vojin nearly fell on his face but Nico caught him in time. The two boys shared a ghost of a smile. While Nico was helping the blond, Bianca and Percy whispered among each other.

"What is he?" Vojin heard the girl whisper. "How do we fight him?"

"Yeah," Vojin cut in. "When do I get to bash his head on one of those rocks?"

Percy and Bianca looked at him weirdly. "I... I'm working on it," Percy answered.

Nico moved closer to Vojin's side. The blond looked down and saw his friend was holding one of his Mythomagic figures in his hands. "I'm scared," he mumbled. Vojin placed a hand above his and squeezed.

"Stop talking!" Dr. Thorn said. "Face me!"

Not left with another option, they turned. Vojin's green eyes met his ex-teacher's two-tone ones. They had a weird gleam, which he didn't like at all. Dr. Thorn's hand reached inside his coat and Vojin tensed until he realized it was just a phone. Vojin was kind of glad it was just that and not... a gun or anything worse.

( He actually couldn't think of anything worse than that tail of his. )

Dr. Thorn leaned in, pressed a button on the side and spoke, "The package―it is ready to deliver."

Vojin didn't catch the other side's reply but it must have been affirmative because Dr. Thorn looked satisfied.

The Forst boy looked around but couldn't find anything useful at hand's reach to at least distract Thorn long enough for the others to escape. Well, except Percy's sword. He also was quite sure Dr. Thorn would bring out the tail as soon as he moved. The man's laugh broke him out of his thoughts.

"By all means, Son of Poseidon. Jump! There is the sea. Save yourself."

_Son of Poseidon?_ Vojin thought. The title sounded alien yet familiar to Vojin. Like he's heard something similar to that but the memory was blurry. Next to him, Percy and Bianca muttered to each other but the waves prevented him from hearing what they were saying. Instead, he did the only thing he could do at that moment. Hold Nico close and out of harm's way.

"I would kill you before you ever reached the water," Dr. Thorn said. "You do not realize who I am, do you?"

Just like back in the hallway, Vojin saw the black thorn fly towards them but this time aiming for Percy. It seemed to had just nicked his ear. And it was then that Dr. Thorn's tail decided to make the scene.

"Unfortunately," he said. "You are wanted alive, if possible. Otherwise, you would already be dead."

Vojin squeezed Nico's hand tighter.

"Who wants us?" Bianca demanded. "Because if you think you'll get a ransom, you're wrong. We don't have any family. Nico and I..." Her voice broke. "We've got no one but each other."

Vojin hated seeing and hearing Bianca like this. He always saw her as this confident and dependable girl, the older sister he never had and always wished for. Hearing Nico sniffle from his side, broke his heart.

Vojin caught himself thinking he was lucky his dad was alive, even if he acted like a grade-a jerk most of the time. At least he knew there was someone out there. Thinking of the ransom, Vojin's heart sank thinking his father would not pay a penny if he heard. No, he would probably thank his kidnappers for removing the weight off his shoulders.

"Aww," the fake sympathy was clear as crystal in Dr. Thorn's voice. "Do not worry, little brats. You will be meeting my employer soon enough. Then you will have a brand-new family."

Vojin clenched his jaw.

"Luke," Percy said. His voice sounded weaker than when he found them at the hallway. It must be whatever the thorns have that caused it. "You work for Luke."

_Who is Luke?_ Vojin wondered.

Dr. Thorn apparently wasn't very fond of this _Luke_ and it showed. His mouth twisted in distaste and he scoffed. "You have no idea what is happening, Perseus Jackson. I will let the general enlighten you. You are going to do him a great service tonight. He is looking forward to meeting you."

_Great, now the army is involved too?!_ Vojin furrowed his brows.

"The General?" Percy copied Dr. Thorn's French accent. If not for the life-threatening situation, Vojin would have laughed. "I mean... who's the General?"

Dr. Thorn didn't answer. Instead, he looked behind them toward the horizon. "Ah, here we are. Your transportation."

Vojin slowly turned his head behind. He caught sight of a small light in the distance pointing at the sea, gradually growing brighter and bigger. Vojin saw the _transportation_ 's shadow and recognized it as a helicopter. The sound of its blades cutting in the air also growing louder.


	5. PART ONE / THE VICE-PRINCIPAL IS PART LION

**V O J I N**

 

                    **"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING US?"** Nico asked.

Dr. Thorn's smile looked particularly sharp. "You should be honored, my boy. You will have the opportunity to join a great army! Just like that silly game you and your friend play with cards and dolls."

Vojin flinched. No one insulted Mythomagic in front of Nico. If there was one thing the boy was more protective, other than his sister―and maybe Vojin―it was Mythomagic. He almost sent a kid to the nurse once when they called him a _nerd_ and a _baby_ for playing the game. Vojin had been called names but he just ignored them or gave them what Nico called; _The stare of the Devil_. It seemed to always scare the other children, especially the upperclassmen. Nico and Vojin cracked up every time an eighth grader would run away like they shit they pants.

"They're not dolls! They're figurines! And you can take your great army and-"

Vojin grinned at his best friend's confidence. He was ready to flip the bird at Dr. Thorn but Bianca saw him and pulled his free hand back to his side.

"Now, now," Dr. Thorn warned. "You will change your mind about joining us, my boy. And if you do not, well... there are other uses for half-bloods." That word tickled Vojin's brain, again sounding eerily familiar. "The Great Stirring is underway."

"The Great what?" Percy asked.

Vojin though had enough, "What army? We're just kids!" He clenched his fists. "And what about that _half-blood_ shit you're talking about? If you want us to join your little club you better explain, you _Dummkopf_!"

Dr. Thorn chuckled amused, "Oh, yes, Vojin Forst. I almost forgot your... exuberant personality." That sentence sounded alien with Thorn's accent. His attention, though, didn't stay long on Vojin.

"The stirring of monsters," Dr. Thorn smiled evilly at Percy. Vojin huffed and looked at Nico, his face saying; _Can you believe the guy?_

"The worst of them," Dr. Thorn continued. "The most powerful, are now waking. Monsters that have not been seen on thousands of years. They will cause death and destruction the likes of which mortals have never known. And soon we shall have the most important monster of all―the one that shall bring about the downfall of Olympus!"

"Okay," Bianca whispered. "He's completely nuts."

( Maybe so, but Vojin was creeped out and shuddered at the tone of his voice. )

Percy must have told her something because Bianca called him nuts too. Vojin had a second to roll his eyes at the older duo before both of them collapsed on him and Nico bringing all of them to the ground. Vojin's breath was knocked out of his lungs and barely managed to use his hands to support him so he wouldn't crush Nico. He didn't even notice the thorns flying over their heads.

He looked back at Dr. Thorn and let out a startled yell seeing the black-haired girl charge in holding a spear and an unbelievably frightening bronze shield that held the head of Medusa on it.

( Grover was following behind her missing his pants! )

The spear girl yelled, "For Zeus!" And charged at Dr. Thorn. She jabbed at his head but Dr. Thorn swatted it aside. Vojin's hands found Nico's forearm and pulled him back as soon as he saw it. Dr. Thorn's hand had changed to an orange paw. His eyes were wide as saucers and he was tagging the other boy closer to him.

His head whipped around at the sound of the helicopter. With everything that happened only in the last five minutes, Vojin had completely forgotten its existence. Vojin's breathing had started getting shallower by the minute.

Dr. Thorn, Vojin noticed, finally brought out the big gun; his tail. The huge, scorpion-like tail with spikes at the tip. Thorn launched wave after wave of spikes at shield girl, which were reflected by her scary shield.

What he didn't see coming was Grover, quiet Grover, rushing forward on his... were those _donkey legs_? And reed pipes in his hands. Grover began to play. Vojin shook his head, confused by the melody. It didn't remind him of any song in particular and it also didn't fit their situation. It was too... happy for that. With the melody, rope-thick weeds grew from the ground and wrapped around Dr. Thorn's legs, entangling him.

The roar Dr. Thorn let out made Vojin jump. Their ex vice-principal was growing in size right in front of their eyes, taking a completely different form. A non-human form.

Vojin's jaw dropped watching the transformation from human to _lion_. The tail even grew bigger and a grand mane grew around Dr. Thorn's face, which more or less stayed the same. Just more grotesque than originally.

"A manticore!" A blonde girl appearing from thin air said. Vojin jumped again and his grip on Nico tightened more, if possible. She had a New York Yankees cap in one of her hands and a bronze knife on the other.

"Who are you people?" Bianca demanded and Vojin nodded. "And what is that?"

Nico curled close to his friend, gasped and tugged at Vojin's arm. "A manticore? He's got three thousand attack power and plus five to saving throws!"

Vojin's mind brought up the image of the monster's Mythomagic card. Unlike Nico, he hadn't memorized the stats on any of the cards apart from Persephone and Hades. They were his favorites.

"Get down!" The blonde girl called out and pushed them back down into the snow. Vojin really didn't appreciate the face-full he got of the frozen water. He almost voiced it but was stopped by another wave of spikes launched at them. Percy somehow acquired a shield of his own, which from what Vojin saw barely stopped the spikes.

A flying Grover entered his field of vision and landed next to Percy with a thud.

"Yield!" The manticore roared.

"Never!" Shield girl yelled back from across the field. She charged forward with her spear and a fierce glare in her eyes.

Vojin didn't see what happened next because his attention was drawn by a bright light from behind them. Vojin slowly turned his head, gulping. His eyes were shaking at the sight of the helicopter so much closer. His heart was beating a mile a minute, thundering in his ears. He heard Percy yell and Dr. Thorn laugh but his eyes were fixed on the approaching helicopter.

Vojin gulped. _We're doomed_.


End file.
